Toshiro Is My Butt Big
by Walshy
Summary: Momo is dared to ask Toshiro if her butt is big. She has a hard time saying it and Toshiro decided to tease her a bit. Please read and review! A one-shot fanfic, let’s hope Toshiro doesn’t mess this up. Re-edited and now re-uploaded.


**Declaimer**- Sorry I don't own Bleach or never will I.

**Author Note**- Well this is my first HitsuHina Fanfic, so please don't go easy on me. I need all the reviews I can get so I can become great like Shirochanxmomo1220 or Merciless Ruby. Check out their Fanfic if you have time. They really put a smile on my face!! Also, I re-edited and now re-uploaded this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it =)

**Summary**: Momo is dared to ask Toshiro if her butt is big. She has a hard time saying it and Toshiro decided to tease her a bit. Please read and review! A one-shot fanfic, let's hope Toshiro doesn't mess this up.

Momo halted at her work before she broke into a round of sneezes. Several Lieutenants' turned her way as she managed a smile before continuing her work. Perhaps it was a good thing that she has been isolated at the back of the room. She could have easily watched everything from her point of view. Momo then frowned and stared back at the numerous letters, clicking her pen persistently as she then began again to read the report.

_April 3- I have just recently noticed that 79 of people don't wash their uniforms. I also noticed that most of them are guys. I'm not trying to start any war between girl's vs. Boys..._

Momo then heard the door open and glanced up immediately. A silver/white headed Captain walked sternly as he shoved his hands into his pockets while his tipsy lieutenant followed behind. A frown was pasted on his face as girls begin to faint in his presence. A smile appeared on Momo's face as she saw her long time best friend enter the room. He was just not only her best friend, but also her crush. She started to blush as she remembers her little bet that they lay upon her.

_Flashback:_

"_It's your turn Hinamori", said Matsumoto smirking while her eyes twinkle with amusement._

"_Truth or Dare", squealed Rukia as she enters the room holding a bottle of Sake. She then quickly poured it into a cup and passed it to Matsumoto._

"_Um...I-I chose Dare", whispered Momo as she tightly gripped her pillow. The girls scream with enjoyment as they waited for the queen of dares to speak"._

"_I dare you to ask Hitsugaya if your butt looks big", Matsumoto grinned as she took a sip of her sake._

"_Matsumoto!!"_

"_You have to or you will have to face the consequences"._

_End of Flashback-_

"Hey Shirou-chan!!" Momo squealed as she waved to her best friend.

"What? Bed wetter Momo", he replied as he glanced at her. Matsumoto looked at Momo and saw the expression on her face. She was going to ask him now.

"Well I'm going to go get drinks, you two behave now", Rangiku grinned as she patted her Captain on his head.

"Don't start drinking; we still have paper work to do!" He spoke as he gritted through his teeth.

"Awwww come on Captain, live a little!" with that last remark she made her way to the drinking contest.

"So...did u finish all your paper work?" he asked as his fingers shuffled around in his pocket.

"Ummmmmm, not all done… but halfway there", she replied looking up. Her heart started to pump faster as she got lost in his eyes.

"Oh, that's cool", he replied; breaking the eye contact as his face started to turn red.

"I-I h-have something to ask you", Momo replied as she stared at the floor. Her cheeks began to turn pink as she was thinking of a way to ask him.

"Okay, what is it?" Praying in his mind, it had nothing to do with Aizen.

Momo stood in silence as she continued to think of a way to ask him. Toshiro then took her silence as a yes.

"Momo, Aizen is gone and he's not coming back". He began again as he took hold of her hand.

"N-no Shiro-chan is not that", Momo replied. She continued to blush as he gripped her hand.

"Then what is it Momo?" his voice got stern. He stood there waiting, admiring her beauty. The sparkle in her eyes, the strand of hair that falls before her eyes.

"I-I w-was just w-wondering if my butt looked big?" Mumble Momo. She quickly turned around and lifted her hands up on to her face to cover her embarrassment.

"Come on bed wetter Momo, speak up. How come all of a sudden u got all quiet huh?" He started too chucked as a smile appeared onto his face.

"I-I Just don't know how to ask you", her head was faced down starting at the floor.

"Momo, you're not going to ask me to go buy you some Pads again huh?" Toshiro answered smirking how red her face got.

"Shiro-kun, I never asked you to do that!" she turned around ready to hear his remark

"Tell me what you were going to ask!"

"You know, you always get frustrated so quickly, even when we were kids!"

"Your avoiding the question woman, now tell me"

"Does my butt look big?" Momo asked as she waited for his response. He didn't reply as quickly as she predicted. She let her head fall down and stared at the now-so-amazing-floor. Toshiro stood there stunned as he stared at his beloved friend. She wasn't a child anymore who he sees in his dreams. She was the beautiful woman who he wished to bear his children, the woman who forever stole his heart. He never admitted that he was in love with his long time best friend. He loved the way elders would greet them as a couple when they take a stroll in the human world. He loved the way, her face would heat up and she would turn around to hide her face. But most of all, he loved her.

Momo felt his eyes burning a hole in her head as she continued to stare at the floor. She didn't have the guts to lift her head up and see his face. Toshiro smirked and noticed how long they have been in silent.

"Well I won't say it's big, but it's a good size for you" Toshiro replied, as he noticed her face got even redder. He decided to tease a bit more.

"It also looks squeezable", Toshiro spoke again as he took his hand and lifted her chin up. He knew what was he was going to say might scar him for life, but it was going to be worth it one day. "Mind if I touch it?"

Momo quickly nodded her head as she continued to stare at him. Her face was red as a tomato. She was speechless and shocked. Even if she tried to open her mouth, no words will come out.

Toshiro then embraced her in a hug as he slipped his hands on to her waist. He inhaled her peach perfume as she rested her head on his chest. He then smirked and placed his left hand on her butt while his right hand rested on her waist. She buried her face into his chest as she felt his hands squeeze her butt.

"Just as I thought, soft, just the way I like it", Toshiro whispered in her ear as he waited for her to slap him. Momo smiled and decided she should have a little fun too. She took her face out of his chest and stared into his eyes.

"Well I never knew my Shiro-kun is a little pervert".

"It's more cushion for the pushing my dear".

"Oh shut up!"

"Such big words for a little girl, why don't you make me" The young woman giggled as she closed her eyes and laid her soft pink lips upon his. Toshiro didn't dare to protest as he pulled her closer and he gripped her butt harder. Momo slipped her arm around his waist. He started to deepen the kiss seeking a way into her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth as Toshiro found his entrance. As Toshiro continued to get lost in their kiss, Momo moved her right hand down from his waist and onto his butt.

Couple minutes later Toshiro pulled away from the kiss. He watched how flushed her face became. He wanted to kiss her again but her lip looked sore from all the nibbling he was doing.

"You know…" Momo stared off as her eyes gazed upon him.

"What?" Toshiro continued to look at her. All he wanted was to kiss her again. He felt a bit of disappointment how the kiss ended so quickly. He couldn't realize he lived through his whole life without the taste of her sweet lips. He would never make that mistake ever again.

"You say I have a soft butt, but you're the one with the big butt", she replied giggling as she leaned forward into another passionate kiss.

**The End!!!!**

**Author's Note: **Well that's the ending of my fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed it and hopefully you guys add it to your favorites. I'm also currently writing Hitsu-Hina fanfic, but this time it's not going to be a one shot. Check that out when I upload it.

Also, don't forget to review, it really means a lot. You guys put a smile on my face when you're not even trying. =)

Special Thanks to Carlos who helped me editing all my corrections and sticking with me and my bossy attitude. ^^

**_~ Lots love from the one and only Walshyy_**


End file.
